


Acceptance - Podfic

by Sarita1046



Series: Avenging Naboo [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Betrayal, Colonization, Cunnilingus, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Trust, Mistaken Identity, Rare Pairings, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: Devastated by the loss of Anakin to the Dark Side, Padmé turns to her long-time friend and political confidant Jar Jar for what she believes to be safe comfort.Working under the premise of Force-sensitive!Jar Jar





	Acceptance - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454733) by Sarita1046. 



> First podfic/first time editing a sound file, so pardon any glitches!

Warning: Dark Fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Voice credit to my SO - despite the creepy subject matter, this fic required quite a few takes and edits amidst all the laughing.


End file.
